Legolas and a Tree called Rex
by mcmiffstery
Summary: Elf meets tree, tree meets girl, girl meets elf. Girl decides to give the elf the benefit of the doubt when he says he's Legolas
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok I have no claim on anything or anyone except Bella, and a bit of Rex, so this is not intended to encroach on anyone's stuff, property etc. It is a piece of Fan Fiction, and about the character from the book, so they can't take it off.  
  
Authors note: sorry it's not about Tally and Orli. But you will be able to read it here because it's got Legolas, who looks like Orli. (*drool*)  
  
  
  
"Phew!" Bella sighed and sat heavily at the base of the huge tree behind her. Reaching a hand back she patted the tree affectionately. "Thank you. I needed your shade today Rex." The leaves above her head as she looked up seemed to shake in welcome. "If I didn't know you better I would say you've grown, well maybe you have, even more handsome if possible." Bella gave the tree trunk one last pat before pulling out her sketchpad and felt-tip pen.  
  
"He did grow, but not as you would see it for another hundred years." Bella swung around to see a man standing to her right with his fingertips touching Rex. He was gorgeous, sort of ethereal Bella thought, blonde hair nice body, she blinked as the guy continued, "You could be right about becoming more…handsome you said?" Bella blinked again as his piercing blue eyes met hers. She nodded slowly.  
  
"May I join you?" As he spoke he indicated the ground beside Bella, and she noticed a cute dimple in his right cheek. Once again she nodded. It wasn't that normal for her let someone share her space, especially someone she'd never met before and someone who could lurk beside a tree without being seen. "So. How long have you known…Rex?"  
  
"Since I moved here, about a couple of months I suppose," Bella said with a shrug and a smile up at the tree's canopy, "He was irresistible, I was hot, he had shade…it was a match made in heaven really." Bella said with a smile and patted Rex's trunk again.  
  
"He does that very well." Blondie, as Bella had now labeled him, nodded.  
  
"Do you know Rex well?" Bella asked, may as well get some info, it wasn't everyday, make that basically never, that a super spunky guy, with terrific cheekbones, struck up a conversation with Bella about a tree.  
  
"I would have to say not well, he has so many stories, but we are on friendly terms you could say." Blondie was looking up at the quietly rustling leaves.  
  
"Right, that's how I feel, he gives out that vibe, friendly tree here sort of thing" realizing she was babbling Bella got to the point, "Do I know you from somewhere? I mean don't take that as a pick up line or anything, but you look familiar." Bella stuttered through her explanation a bit, but she had to ask, if only to get him to talk in that sexy accent again. He looked at her with a smile and then sighed heavily, and a bit melodramatically Bella thought.  
  
"No one uses those golden oldies anymore which is such a shame, you had my hopes up for a second, are you sure you don't want to use it?" He said it in such a conversational way that it took a second for Bella to realize that he was flirting, with me!!! Bella felt a stupid smile spread across her face, as she couldn't do anything about it, she went with it.  
  
"So I don't know you then? Well that means we'll have to introduce ourselves, as it seems our mutual friend here (patted Rex) hasn't. Hi, I'm Bella, a friend of Rex, almost a groupie really, and you are?" She held out her hand, he took it firmly, and Bella felt her pulse skip. 'Now that's unusual', she though to herself.  
  
  
  
"Legolas." His eyes smiled into Bella's warmly, so she didn't pick up on what he'd said straight away.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas." His smile didn't slip, but Bella's did a bit, maybe he was one of the park's certified nutters, but as he was beautiful she gave him a chance to explain.  
  
"Were your parents fans?"  
  
"Of what?" He looked a little confused.  
  
"Of The Book, "Lord of the Rings", they just made a movie…you were Legolas in that weren't you?"  
  
" I am Legolas." He nodded.  
  
"So you're Orlando Bloom right?" Bella was even more impressed; hey he was a movie star.  
  
"At the moment." He said with a secretive smile.  
  
"Ok what are you on?" Bella asked  
  
"I'm not on anything. I am Legolas, if you take a minute to listen to "Rex" he'll tell you."  
  
"Riiiiight." Bella was leaning toward nutter again. She jumped as he took her hand gently and placed it on Rex's trunk.  
  
"Listen." Bella tried not to giggle and tried to 'listen'. All she heard were the cars going past on the road, birds and people. She opened her eyes and Blondie (being the safest) was watching her closely. Rolling his eyes, he smiled and put one hand on Bella's cheek. It was so natural that she didn't move away.  
  
"Listen" he said again Bella noticed absently that his voice seemed to get deeper and more…regal. This time as she closed her eyes the normal everyday sounds of the park seemed to fade away with the light, all she felt was the touch of his hand and the texture of Rex's bark. Bella frowned as she heard something like, and at the same time completely different to, the wind, it was like a sigh through the leaves,  
  
"Legolas…Sindarin…crossed the sea…friend…Legolas…friend…Bella…mellon" the leaves above her seemed to echo each word.  
  
"Bella." She heard a different voice and realized that it was Legolas that spoke. She opened her eyes slowly staring into clear blue like the sky. Except the sky wasn't blue anymore it was black, as in night. Understandably Bella panicked a bit.  
  
"Please tell me you're not a hypnotist, and that I didn't spend the last I don't know how many hours acting like a chicken, or…" She looked at Legolas in mild suspicion. His mouth opened a little and his expression was one of injured disbelief.  
  
"Ask Rex." He said and took his hand away from Bella's cheek and put it into the pocket of his well-worn jeans instead. He turned and started to walk away.  
  
"I think he likes you. In fact if he were a girl, he'd probably have a crush in you. Are you really an elf?" Bella asked running a bit to catch up to him after picking up her stuff. "I mean you don't have pointy ears."  
  
"I do, you just can't see them in this place. Rex, have a crush on me? Not possible. I'm far too old for him. Grandpa he calls me. It's like so insulting." Legolas turned to Bella and she saw that he was grinning.  
  
"Well you'd have to be…uh…old?" Bella said with a smile of her own.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"But I would like to have something to drink, care to join me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Will I be joining Orlando or Legolas? And can you explain that to me…?" Bella laughed and didn't hesitate to put her arm in his when he held out his elbow. They walked towards the street out of the park. Rex seemed to be waving goodbye his leaves glowing softly in the moonlight.  
  
"Well it all started when…well I got off the boat and a couple of thousand years later this guy asks me to tell him a story…and then while I'm at drama school, don't ask, there's this casting call, I actually wanted to be Faramir but…"  
  
"Wait, I think I need that drink first!" Bella said breathlessly, and they walked down the street looking for a likely café. "Maybe two" she said and Legolas laughed. 


	2. memories of the trees

Hello to those die hard F.Fictioners out there! See I did update!! Make sure you check out a couple of the other Orli fan fic sites out there if it's your kind of thing… :)  
  
This is where I do most of my Orli reading: http://www.bloomingfanfic.net/ (no its NOT hosted by me!!!) anyway read on…and review if you have a spare second or two mcmiffstery (back at it =)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. Memories of Trees  
  
  
  
"We were stuck, bodies and mud everywhere, shells exploding, machine guns firing… it was not the best place to be." Legolas stopped to take a sip of his double tall vanilla pod chai.  
  
"I can imagine…sort of, but?" Bella leant on the table with her chin in her hand. Legolas looked at her over the rim of his cup and smiled faintly.  
  
"Well we told stories, and …"  
  
"Yours got put down in the book that most people consider to be the most excellent piece of fiction around. Is it accurate?"  
  
"Well it's not exactly what happened but the essence is there, the spirit of the fellowship and the battles, except for the women, he seemed to leave all of that out." Legolas looked down at the table following the fake wood grain surface of the table idly with one elegant fingertip. Bella noticed that incongruously he had well bitten nails. She supposed everyone had to have at least one bad habit even a many thousand-year-old Elf. "I liked the women."  
  
"I don't doubt it. Except, are you sure there was nothing funny going on between you and Gimli?" Bella asked trying to look serious as she said it. Legolas frowned for a second before grinning ruefully.  
  
"Every time, that one gets me every time. Would you honestly believe me if I said no? Gimli was just a little too hairy for my taste, but Aragorn…" Legolas trailed off dreamily.  
  
"Really?" Bella asked incredulously her eyebrows up.  
  
"No." Legolas shook his head and dimpled engagingly, making Bella wonder if you could use the engaging for a male of the species, the Elf species well maybe she decided, he was very pretty. He caught her staring and Bella blushed.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I was trying to see your pointy ears." Bella lied, congratulating herself on managing to think quickly for once. Legolas lifted a hand to tug on one dainty earlobe and then he looked piercingly at Bella; she held his gaze, just barely holding onto her seat, as the world seemed to tilt sideways and then spin. As the world stopped, a second before Bella thought she'd have to either get off or vomit. She kept her eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them slowly, and then she closed them again and then blinked rapidly. Bella couldn't believe it where their had been coffee tables and couches a minute ago now there were just trees, big ones.  
  
"How?" She asked unsteadily looking wildly from one tree to another looking for Legolas who seemed to have disappeared, finally she noticed him standing under the largest tree. The only word Bella could think of was that he was blending into the surroundings, even in a light yellow shirt and faded blue jeans. Smiling he walked over from beside the tree and Bella noticed how elegantly he moved, it was almost…predatory she thought with a shiver, she also decided not to go over whether or not it was a scared shiver or a pleasurable one.  
  
"There they are." He said quietly, his voice had changed subtly it sounded more regal to Bella's ears. She remembered to look at his ears and sure enough there they were, two of the cutest little pointy ears. Bella stopped her hand as she realized she was just about to touch. Legolas smiled and something in his eyes made Bella swallow nervously before she let her fingertip touch. She pulled her hand back in surprise at its warmth and then frowned and touched his ear a little more firmly.  
  
"Hey!" Legolas shied away as Bella pulled. "I told you they were real." He said rubbing the abused ear.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Bella said contritely and then smiled radiantly, "Where are we?" Legolas matched the tilt of her head before answering,  
  
"What used to be my home, it's actually something that came about because of the trees, it's not really a place but a feeling or maybe even an emotion." Legolas wandered over to touch another tree lovingly.  
  
"I still don't really get it" Bella sighed because she really wanted to understand, this place was like being in spring, like the essence of spring.  
  
"Close." Legolas mused, and Bella realized she'd said that last bit out loud. "It's more like the memories of trees."  
  
"Memories of trees…" Bella said the words out loud letting them settle lightly into the atmosphere. "So that means we are in a memory."  
  
"Basically I suppose there's no time, only change and no change at the same time…it's really quite difficult to explain."  
  
"That's ok I like being in the memories of trees" Bella walked up to the nearest tree it was more than ten times her size around its base, and it was one of the small ones she got a similar sensation as when she had touched Rex at Legolas's urging.  
  
"Bella…." The voice seemed to come from a long way away, "Bella, you must come back. Fuck Bella let go!" Bella gasped as Legolas tackled her to the ground.  
  
"What? What happened?" She asked rather enjoying the sensation of his taunt lean body pinning her to the ground.  
  
"I forgot to say don't touch the trees, you were almost lost." Legolas looked haunted and Bella looked at him in concern.  
  
"What do you mean, "lost"?"  
  
"I've only brought two others here in all my time on this earth…and one…she touched a tree and was lost into the memories. You see memories aren't real, but they can have a physical effect, I hear her sometimes. She is content, all her life was for the trees and now she is with them. But that's another story would you like me to get up?" He grinned down at Bella cheekily.  
  
"Maybe." Bella smiled back. She didn't know if it was almost being swallowed by a tree or being taken out of her normal habitat, but she had a sudden urge to kiss the happily smiling Elf. He must have seen something in her eyes because his suddenly went from light to dark and he moistened his lips with the pink tip of his tongue. Bella was mesmerized by the sight and unconsciously mirrored his actions.  
  
Their lips met feverishly Bella moaning softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth and tangled with her own. As his hands moved to her sides Bella gasped as she felt a deep warmth start in the pit of her stomach. She knew then it wasn't really the trees she had to worry about getting lost in it was Legolas. 


End file.
